Come what may
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Kurt and Blaine plan to watch Moulin Rouge, a movie they both love. And Blaine gets a brilliant idea. Klaine fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Moulin Rouge, or any of the songs used. (Sparkling Diamonds, Elephant love medley) Please Enjoy! :D  
><em>**

(Also italics are singing.)

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were lying on Blaine's bed in his dorm room. They were going to watch a movie they both loved, and could both sing along to. Moulin Rouge. It was their favorite, and knew all the words to each and every song.<p>

"I have a brilliant idea Kurt!" Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

"Go on."

"We should sing these songs in random places. We should post it all over facebook, and spontaneously sing them." Blaine smiled.

"Oh my god. We should do it."

For the rest of the night, they talked about what they were going to sing for the week on what days, where they would be going, and just laughing and imagining people's reactions.

They didn't even watch the movie.

* * *

><p><em>"The French are glad to die for love…"<em> Kurt was sitting outside a jewelry store in the mall, and he was extremely excited to be there. He had a full audience, and could see Blaine in that audience. Music started to play, and Kurt continued to sing.

_"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend._  
><em>A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flats or help you feed your Pussycat.<em>  
><em>Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose our charms in the end.<em>  
><em>But square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."<em> He paused for a moment, standing up, and looking around.

"Tiffanys! Cartiers!" Kurt yelled. He started to walk around, and then sing again.

_"Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl."_ He looked at Blaine, and pointed to him. Blaine walked out of the crowd towards Kurt.

_"Ah. Come and get me, boys_...  
><em>Black Star, Ross Cole,<em>  
><em>Talk to me, Blaine Anderson, tell me all about it!<em>  
><em>There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer."<em>

_"But diamonds are a girl's best friend."_ Blaine sung, grinning madly.

_"There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer._" Kurt paused to let Blaine sing.

_"Thinks you're awful nice."_

_"But get that ice or else no dice."_ He finished. Blaine started to sing again.

_"He's your guy when stocks are high_  
><em>But beware when they start to descend.<em>  
><em>Oooo...Diamonds are a girl's best<em>  
><em>Diamonds are a girls best<em>  
><em>Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" <em>

_"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!_  
><em>Diamonds are a girl's best<em>  
><em>Diamonds are a girl's best<em>  
><em>Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"<em> Kurt and Blaine finished, sitting back down. More music started to play, and people continued to stare at them. Some were people they knew, others were confused as to why they were singing Moulin Rouge in the first place.

"Love is a many splendored thing,  
>Love lifts us up where we belong; all you need is love." Blaine said, putting his arm around Kurt.<p>

"Please, don't start that again." Kurt sighed, resting his chin on his right palm.

_"All you need is love."_ Blaine sung.

"A girl has got to eat." Kurt said.

_"All you need is love."_

"Or she'll end up on the streets." Kurt pleaded.

_"All you need is love."_

_"Love is just a game."_ Kurt sung; standing up, ready to walk away.

_"I was made for loving you baby; you were made for loving me."_ Blaine sung, following after.

_"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee."_ Kurt sung back, turning around, rubbing his fingers together.

_"Just one night, give me just one night."_

_"There's no way, 'cause you can't pay._"

_"In the name of love, one night in the name of love."_ Blaine pleaded to Kurt.

_"You crazy fool; I won't give in to you."_ Kurt smirked.

_"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby_  
><em>Don't leave me this way."<em> Blaine sung, grabbing Kurt's arm. Kurt sighed, and sung softly.

_"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."_

_"I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no._" Blaine smiled.

_"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."_

_"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know._  
><em>'Cause here I go again!<em>  
><em>Love lifts us up where we belong,<em>  
><em>where eagles fly, on a mountain high."<em> Blaine sung happily, jumping on top of a bench.

_"Love makes us act like we are fools,_  
><em>Throw our lives away, for one happy day."<em> Kurt sung back, starting to walk away.

_"We could be heroes! Just for one day."_ Kurt stopped, and turned around to face Blaine.

"You, you will be mean." Kurt said, frowning.

"No I won't!"

"And I, I'll drink all the time." Kurt said, throwing his hands up.

_"We should be lovers."_ Blaine said, kneeling down, putting out his hand.

_"We can't do that."_ Kurt walked towards Blaine slowly.

_"We should be lovers, and that's a fact."_ He smiled at Kurt lovingly.

_"Though nothing, will keep us together…"_ Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and he lifted Kurt onto the bench.

_"We could steal time..."_ Blaine started, and they both sung in harmony.

_"Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever!_

_We could be heroes, forever and ever._

_We could be heroes..."_

_"Just because I will always love you!"_ They sang to each other.

_"I can't help loving you…_" Their hands were intertwined with one another's, and their faces were so close.

_"How wonderful life is…"_ Kurt sang softly, Blaine being the only one to hear it.

_"Now you're in the world…"_ The finished off with a sweet kiss. People started to clap, and they smiled at each other when they pulled away.

"That was so awesome." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"You're telling me. You're an amazing Santine, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you're an awesome Christian." Kurt complimented back.

They got off the bench, hands still intertwined, and walked through the staring crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're reading this, and wanting more, don't worry there will be. :D I'm planning at least 6 or 7 chapters. And this will get finished by the end of this month, along with other things. I should be writing other fanfics, but I so wanted to write this quickly. Also, I took out some parts from <em><span>Sparkling Diamonds<span>_, just because I didn't find it necessary to put it in here. Anyways, I hoped you like it, and review if you want more! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge, any of the songs used, or facebook, or Glee, or the characters. :D**_

_Italics mean singing! :D **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>__to __**Kurt Hummel: **_Am I allowed to post those videos now?

_**Kurt Hummel: **_Yes. :)

_**Blaine Anderson posted two new videos.**_

_**Mercedes Jones and 18 other people commented on Blaine Anderson**_'s_** videos.**_

_**Kurt Hummel **__to __**Blaine Anderson: **_I don't want to be tagged in those videos anymore. I'm getting so many notifications, it's not even funny.

_**Blaine Anderson added 100 new pictures to the album Kurt and Me.**_

_**Kurt Hummel: **_I absolutely hate my boyfriend. :(

* * *

><p>I sighed. I was so frustrated with Blaine and his crazy ideas. I mean, I loved him and all, but this was just too much. First he posts the video of us singing <em>Lady Marmalade<em> and us dancing to _Because we can_ and then he has to tag me in them. Then he has to add over 100 pictures of us, and of us singing at the mall the other day. I didn't want to sing any songs today, but I already agreed on this. He was going to sing _Your song, _I was going to sing _Rhythm of the Night, _and we were both going to sing and dance to _El Tango de Roxanne_. I was at Dalton in the commons, waiting for Blaine to burst through the doors and start singing. He was two minutes late though. I was frustrated.

"_My gift is my song, and this one's for you and you can tell everybody, that this is your song.  
>It may be quite simple. But now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words; how wonderful life is now you're in the world…"<em> I turned around, and saw the lead Warbler walking slowly through the crowd of students. The other Warblers in the commons had no clue what was going on, and I was just smiling. This song just made me so happy.

Blaine came over to where I was sitting, and kneeled on one knee. He gave me the brightest smile and continued to sing.

"_Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well some of the verses well, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on…" _He grabbed my hands, and kept singing.

"_So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!"_ I just kept smiling at the beautiful song. Some of the other Warblers caught on to what he was singing, and sung the background vocals. I loved this guy so much. I didn't even care if I was mad at him for such a petty thing. This song made up for it.

"_And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple. But now that it's done  
>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…" <em>He stood up, and helped me out of the chair. He spun me around, and we started to sway back and forth.

_"How wonderful life is now you're in the world!_

_I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…"_ Our foreheads touched, and I wondered how anybody would like my song next.

_"How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"_ We kept smiling at each other, everyone standing and staring around us.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly. I nodded, and went back over to my chair. I got out a CD player, and pressed play. I familiar tune came on, and I hopped onto the chair.

"Kurt! Blaine! What are you doing?" Wes asked, coming through a door with David.

"I believe you were expecting me!" I said, pointing to Wes. David laughed, and pushed Wes forward.

_"And it's called Dalton Academy, let's dance." _I jumped off the chair, and went over to Wes. I grabbed one of his hands, and put the other on his hips. David kept laughing, and I could hear Blaine also laughing. 

_"Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night._  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind.<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night.<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind."<em>

I sang. I could hear Warblers singing background vocals. 

_"When it feels like the world is on your shoulders_  
><em>And all of the madness, has got you goin crazy!<em>  
><em>It's time to get out, step out into the street<em>  
><em>Where all of the action, is right there at your feet!"<em>

I kept dancing with Wes, and he looked angry and surprised. He did not like this at all. 

_"Well, I know a place where we can dance the whole night away_  
><em>And it's called Dalton Academy!<em>  
><em>Just come with me and we can shake your blues right away!<em>  
><em>You'll be doing fine once the music starts, ooooooh yeah!"<em>

I let go of Wes, and went over to Blaine. I started to dance with him, and he sung my background vocals as I began to sing again.

_"Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (dance until the morning light)_  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (oh the rhythm of the night)<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)."<em>

Blaine smiled lovingly at me.

_"La la la lala_  
><em>Oh la la la."<em>

"_We're out in the street now, the parties just beginning.  
>The music's playing. A celebration's starting.<br>Under the street lights, The scene is being set.  
>A night for romance! A night you won't forget!<br>So come join the fun this ain't no time to be stayin' home.  
>Dalton Academy is going on!<br>Tonight is gonna be a night like you've never known,  
>We're gonna have a good time the whole night long<br>Ohhhhhhhhhh, yeah!"_ Blaine and I danced over to a fuming Wes and a hysterical David. I grabbed Wes again, and Blaine grabbed Daivd. We started to dance with the two, and David joined in with the vocals.

_"Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (dance until the morning light)_  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (oh the rhythm of the night)<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)."<em>

I smiled at Wes as I danced with him, but he just gave me a deathly glare the whole time. I knew he was enjoying it though, because he was dancing with me.

_"La la la lala_  
><em>Oh la la la<em>  
><em>La la la lala<em>  
><em>Oh la la la…"<em>

_"Cuando sientes que el mundo esta encima de ti y_  
><em>Y la vida te tiene como loca<em>  
><em>Conosco un lugar donde podemos bailar!"<em>

I heard Blaine sing. I actually didn't know he knew this part.

"And it's called Dalton Academy!"

I let go of Wes, and jumped back onto the chair. A lot of the students were dancing with each other, or they were singing along. It really was like a party. 

_"Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (feel the rhythm)_  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (on your mind)<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (feel the rhythm)<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (leave them all behind)<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (oh the rhythm of the night)<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (everybody)<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (tonight)<em>  
><em>We can leave them all behind<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (fever)<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (of this night)<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (mind)!"<em>

The music was coming to a close, but everyone still continued to dance. I smiled at this, and sung my final line._  
><em>

"_Oh rhythm, wanna feel the rhythm…"_ _  
><em>

"Kurt! Blaine! I want you in the Warbler practice room now!"

"But we have one more song!" Blaine said to Wes, still dancing with David.

"Yeah! Let them sing Wes. One more song."

"Please Wes?" I asked, making a puppy dog face. He crossed his arms, and sat in a nearby chair.

I grinned madly, and went over to the CD player, and skipped to track number 12. A piano started to play, along with violins, cellos, violas, and other instruments.

"_Roxanne  
>You don't have to put on that red light<br>Walk the streets for money  
>You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right…" <em> I sung, walking slowly. 

_"Roxanne_  
><em>You don't have to wear that dress tonight<em>  
><em>Roxanne<em>  
><em>You don't have to sell your body to the night…"<em>

I went over to David, and started to dance with him. I wondered if he would get what I was doing.

_"His eyes upon your face_  
><em>His hand upon your hand<em>  
><em>His lips caress your skin<em>  
><em>It's more than I can stand!"<em>

Blaine sung, walking over to me. He just stared at us as we danced, and I know how much he wanted to dance with me. 

_"Roxanne!"_

"_Why does my heart cry?" _Blaine sung, walking away from me and David.

"_Roxanne!"  
><em>

"_Feelings I can't fight!  
>You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me…<br>And please believe me when I say I love you!"_

Blaine turned around and ran over to me. He pulled me away from David gently, and we started to ballroom dance in between the break we had, before we had to sing again.

Other students joined in, dancing ballroom too. It was really weird looking, because it was all boys dancing, but it was also pretty cool since we were synchronized, even though them dancing wasn't planned. David joined in too, dancing with Wes. He looked a little bit happier. I smiled at the pair. When I heard the music start to get climatic, I pulled away from Blaine, running through the crowd. He stood there, not even bothering to follow.

_"Roxanne!"_ I sung, hopping onto a chair._  
><em>

"_Why does my heart cry?" _I saw Blaine on another chair on the other side of the room._  
><em>

"_Roxanne!"  
><em>

"_Feelings I can't fight!"_

"_Roxanne! You don't have to put on that red light  
>Roxanne! You don't have to wear that dress tonight. <em>

_Roxanne!_

_Roxanne!" _I finished, letting the music finish playing. When it ended, the students looked up at me and Blaine. They all started to clap, and I jumped off of the chair, turning off the CD player. Blaine came rushing over to me.

"I never want to sing that song again." I looked at him.

"Why's that?"

"It makes me feel like you might cheat on me, and makes me feel sad." I packed my stuff away, and put it on the table. I pulled him into a hug, reassuring him.

"I love you Blaine, and I would never cheat on you. I promise." He hugged back.

"Kurt! Blaine! In the Warbler Practice room now!" We pulled away, and looked at Wes. He was fuming now that it was over.

"Are we making a break for it?" He asked, grabbing my hand. I smiled, picking up my stuff.

"Let's run."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sad no one has read this. I would think it would have gotten a lot more attention, but apparently no one knows what <strong>**Moulin Rouge is. That's kind of dissappointing, since it's such a good movie. Anyways. Next chapter is Come what May, and is the last chapter. I hoped you like this! Review, and criticism is very welcome! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge, Come what may, Glee, or any of the characters. :D**_

* * *

><p>As I stepped into the choir room, I saw New directions chatting with each other. Kurt was standing in front of the band members, telling them something. I felt out of place, not being a part of this wonderful family, but I knew it would change soon. When Kurt saw me, he quickly walked over to me, and grabbed my hand.<p>

"Hey." I said to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled back, and led me over to Rachel. Finn and she looked up at us, smiled, and went back to their conversation. Mercedes also looked at us.

"Why are you here Blaine? Shouldn't you be with the Warblers?" She asked me. I nodded, and gave her an explanation.

"Well, Kurt and me had done a performance at Dalton, so we decided to come here and do one in front of you guys. But Wes doesn't know anyways, so I don't have to be there right now. I always have David covering for me. I mean, he can distract Wes anyways." Kurt laughed, knowing what I was talking about. Mercedes looked at me oddly, not understanding why I was here.

"Blaine, why are you here?" Rachel asked, staring at us.

"You're going to be listening to us. Band, on my cue." Kurt said to the band members in the choir room, giving a better excuse than me. All we were really trying to do was give them an annoyingly cute performance.

"We're ready for you guys." Mr. Schuster said to us.

"Okay. Get ready Blaine." Kurt squeezed my hand, and we departed to opposite sides of the choir room. New directions were sitting in the chairs, looking at us expectantly to see what we would be singing. There was a video camera being held by Mercedes, just so she could capture this moment.

I heard music start to play, knowing that Kurt had given them the cue. I waited for my part, and turned to New directions.

"_Never knew I could feel like this; like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
>Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time…"<em>I looked at Kurt, and he was looking at me. I absolutely loved him, more than anything.

"_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day…"_I sung, not taking my eyes off of Kurt. I meant every word that I sung.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you…" _Kurt sung, looking at me with loving eyes. I didn't understand how anybody's eyes could be that beautiful. His voice was like an angel, and I didn't know how I deserved him._  
><em>

"_And there's no mountain too high. No river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide…" _We sung together, slowly making our way to the middle of the room.

"_But I love you…"_ I sung softly.

"_I love you…" _He sang back.

_"Until the end of time…" _And then we sung together again, reaching each other, and intertwining our hands together._  
><em>  
><em>"Come what may<br>Come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day…"<em>We looked at our audience, and saw some of New directions crying. Mercedes had given the video camera to Sam, crying and looking at us lovingly. Rachel and Finn were smiling happily at us, trying not to cry.

_"Oh, come what may, come what may. I will love you." _We sung together. I looked at Kurt.

"_Oh I will love you… Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." _Kurt looked at me also, and we let the band play the rest of the music. We hugged, and whispered the rest of the lyrics.

_"Come what may… Come what may…  
>I will love you until my dying day…" <em>We looked at each other one more time, before we both leaned into a loving kiss. All I could feel was Kurt in my arms. I felt like it was just us, until I heard a cough, and a sniffle, and clapping.

We pulled away, and looked at our audience.

"That was a very beautiful performance. Thank you guys." Mr. Schuster said. We smiled at him.

"I should get going. They're going to realize I'm gone. I don't think David can cover for me anymore, what with Wes still mad at me." Kurt shook his head.

"Can't we just go somewhere only we know? Without any people or anything?" Kurt whispered to me.

I looked at Mr. Schuster, and he nodded. I grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Let's go Kurt. Bye everybody! Thank you for letting us sing!" I called to New Directions, who were chatting now that our performance was over.

"Bye Klaine!" They called back simultaneously.

"Klaine?" I asked, looking at my beautiful boyfriend as we left the choir room.

"It's our couple name. Like Finchel is Finn and Rachel, and Furt is Finn and me, so we're Klaine."

"I like that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's the end! :D Yet, no one really cares since no one knows was Moulin Rouge is. Seriously, has no one watched that movie, cause it fits Blaine and Kurt perfectly. Anyways. It's short and sweet, and that's how I like my ending chapters for some odd reason. :D I hoped you enjoyed, and if you've never even heard of these songs at all, you need to listen to them pronto, cause just imagine Chris Colfer and Darren Criss singing these together. I don't think you know how epic that would be! Anyways. Please review and criticism is welcome! Tell your friends if they know what Moulin Rouge is! :D<strong>_


End file.
